The Final Few
by Jman72
Summary: The zombies are taking over with few humans left. Now Dave  main character and police man is on his own and can't find his friends. He knows his family is dead, because he witnesed them die. Based on the T.V. series, "The Walking Dead".  my version
1. Intro to story

Introduction

I'm one of the last survivors. Almost all of the humans are dead now. Once the rest of us are gone, only the zombies will be left. It's hard to remember a simple time after you've watched your wife get eaten right in front of you, lose your son to a pack of zombies, and can't find any of your friends anywhere. I am a cop. I am a human. I am a survivor.

**Not a Great Day**

_**(Dave POV)**_

Beep, beep, beep. Beep, beep, beep. "Would you turn that thing off?" No answer. I turned over on my side to see my wife sound asleep. I reached over her, careful to not wake her, and pressed the snooze button. Groggily I got out of bed and got on my uniform, bullet proof vest, strapped my gun to my side, and walked out the door.

I got on my motorcycle and rode down to the police station, about three miles away. I got there to see my best friend and partner standing at our car (a police car), waiting for me.

"Dude, what took you so long?" Kyle yelled at me from across the clearing.

"I couldn't find my rifle, then I remembered that you borrowed it." I shouted at him with a grin on my face. "You better keep that gun in tack, that's my bull shooting gun!" No, I have never shot or killed a human before but I have killed a wild bull.

"Why do you always bring that story up? We've all heard the story about a hundred times each!" Shouted Kyle.

"Yeah, well what great stories do you have to tell?" Kyle began to open his mouth to speak, but closed it a second after. I smiled. "That's what I thought."

I started walking over to the car when Kyle asked, "Hey well how's the wife doin', her names Lisa, right?"

"We've been partners for 12 years and you can barely remember my wife's name!"

"Hey, I got it right!." Kyle smirked. "And how's your son, ummm…" Kyle looked up at me to see me frowning. "I'm just kidding. So how is Braden?"

I opened my mouth to answer but just then we got a call on the radio for a stolen car. We both jumped in the car and headed off to catch the guy and return the stolen car.

But I never knew that if I had just said, "We'll get the next one." It would all have been so much simpler. But I didn't know, and that's why this is all so complicated.


	2. Dangerous Times

Dangerous Times

After we got in the car we had to take the highway to get out in front of the car. When we got to the set up, we put up tire spikes on the road. We waited about 5 or 6 minutes then a car came splitting down the road. It had a bloody windshield, a broken rearview mirror, and a rolled down window on the driver's side. It was 30, 20, 10 feet away. We hid behind our cars and waited for it to pass.

BOOOOOM! In less than seconds the car went spiraling down the road doing summersaults. A few minutes later the driver kicked out his door while upside down and came out with a shotgun.

"He's got a gun!" I screamed as he fired the first volley of bullets. Kyle got up with a sniper in hand and shot him where the arm meets the neck, he was out cold. Right after the driver fell the passenger came out holding a mini shotgun-pistol, and shot me at the back of the arm.

"AGHHHHHH!" I screamed as I got down on one knee. My left arm hung uselessly at my side, but I raised my pistol and, what do you know, it hit him square in the head.

Kyle came running over asking if I was alright. I nodded but said, "Call an ambulance."

Everyone was so intent on making sure I was okay that no one noticed a third man climb out of the car/van. He grabbed the first man's gun, but I saw him.

I yelled at everyone to watch out, but they were all away, except for Kyle, calling an ambulance. I stood up to shoot him, but he got to me first. He was shot by Kyle, but not before shooting me missing my heart by inches.

"You're gonna be alright, Dave!" But it sounded like he was trying to comfort himself more than me.

The last thing I remembered was seeing an ambulance pull up. Then everything went black.


	3. Soooo Confusing

Soooo Confusing

I woke up later, I didn't know how much time had passed. It could have been 2 days, or 3 years for all I knew. I heard soft murmurs coming from my right side. I looked over to see my partner, Kyle, standing there. He put flowers on the desk next to me. I looked over at the clock, 3:30 PM.

Crap! I thought, knowing my wife was probably worried sick. I turned over again to say something to Kyle, but he wasn't there. I looked at the flowers. They were dead. They looked like they had been rotting for days. My eyes wandered over to the clock, 9:27 AM. But not only that, the clock was broken.

I stood up to go get help, but I fell out of bed.

"Nurse!" I yelled while frantically pressing the "help" button. No one came. I stood up, more careful this time. And opened up the cabinet next to me, and found clothes. I put them on and went in the bathroom to wash some water on my face.

After I had sprayed water on my face I went out the door. This is when it gets creepy _and_ scary.

The hallway was empty except for bloody wheelchairs, and broken lights hanging by a thin wire. I saw chairs upside down and open doors. _What is going on?_ I thought.

I walked over to a desk and grabbed a pack of matches. Then I walked over to a door and looked inside.

Those of you reading this that have bad stomachs, you might want to stop reading about now.

Through the glass window I saw a dead woman staring blankly at me. Her blood and guts were everywhere but in her body. She was motionless and I knew she was dead, which creeped me out when she stood up.

She walked in the opposite direction, blood slithering out of her like gravy through mashed potatoes.

I turned to my left and walked in front of a door, where there was a large giant metal chain keeping the door shut. All of a sudden two bloody hands started to come through in between the crack beside the doors. The scariest part, one hand was bent at an angle no hand should ever be bent at.

I got scared and continued walking until I found a set of stairs going down, I walked down them. Of course it hurt my chest walking down stairs, but the elevator was broken.

Finally, I found a way outside and leapt out into the dead, depressing air. What I saw was unbelievable, body upon body, and they were all dead.

Two rows of dead bodies in white bags, about 30 people in each line. I ran through the entrance/exit of the hospital, found a bike and hoped on it.

As I was biking a dead body lay on the grass, from the waist down there was nothing. Then it opened its eyes and started crawling toward me.

What did I, the fearless cop do? I panicked.

I jumped on the bike quicker than you could imagine and biked as fast as I could go. I stopped outside of my house, or my old house. The door was open, and I rushed in. No one was in there. All the pictures were gone, _Lisa had left with Braden, I thought_. They were alive.

I walked outside and sat on the step. Then a man in a black suit and black top hat looked at me from across the street.

"Umm…Hi could you please explain to me what's going on?" I asked, but just then an African American man came up and shot him in the head.

"Why did you-"But I didn't get to finish, because just then the man's son hit me in the head with a baseball bat, and again everything went black.


	4. About the Man

About the Man

I woke up with my arms and legs tied to a bed by rope, the rope was about three inches thick. I looked around the small room I was now in, but there wasn't much in it. There were two pictures hanging on the wall in front of me. One with the African American man and his son, and one with the man and who looked like his wife. On my right was a black, hand craved desk. On top of it was a cup of water, a wet rag, and a magnum (a pistol).

I started panicking thinking I was about to get shot in the head or something, when the man walked in with his son behind him. As he stood in front of the bed he asked, "Scratch or bite?"

I had no idea what this man was talking about so I shook my head no. He pointed to my side that was covered in cloth that was soaked in blood. "Were you scratched or bitten?" I was about to ask him what he was talking about but again, he yelled, "Were you scratched or bitten!"

"I was shot! I'm a police officer, and I was chasing this guy who stole a car when he came out and shot me. I woke up in a hospital, left, went to my house, and I think you know the rest. And by the way, what were you talking about?"

We all heard it. A car alarm went off, and we heard a little shriek. Only it didn't sound human. Both the child and the man flinched, but finally they left it alone. The man said to his son, "If it had been…one of them, he would have died from the fever." At this point I was completely and entirely confused. But finally he untied me, and the boy left the room. "C'mon, you hungry or not?"

And with that thought in my mind, I followed him out the door and into the kitchen. What was strange was all the windows were covered by sheets, and all the lights were off. The only source of light was some candles that had been lit earlier. As I sat down I took a turkey leg from the plate and began to eat. "What are your names?" I asked him as we began to eat.

"I'm Josh," said the man, "And this is my son, Thomas." Thomas nodded his head at me then continued eating. "What's yours?"

"I'm Dave, and why is everything so strange now?"

"You seriously don't know anything, do you?" I nodded my head no. "It's the walking dead. They rip your flesh off your body and then drink your blood. They're always more vicious at night. Maybe it's the moon that gets them all riled up, I don't know, beats me. They took my wife! They got her! Every night she comes home and turns the door knob in an attempt to come home." By this time the little boy, Thomas, had a tear rolling down his eye. And I was completely silent.

"Where has everybody been heading? I know my wife left with my son. Where would they most likely go?"

"Probably up north, the military has been offering people safety up there. But others say that up north, it's infested with hundreds, maybe thousands of zombies."

"Then I know where I'm going now." I stated.

"You can't be serious, it's a suicide mission!" Josh yelled.

"Let's go down to the police station, I could use a shower." And actually I really could use a shower.

"Funny, water lines have been dead for a couple of weeks now."

"That may be true," I began, "But the police station has its own water line."

After that, all I could hear for about ten seconds were shouts of approval. That is until the door knob started to turn.


	5. Seriously?

Still waiting for a review…


End file.
